Things You Said
by Darling Pretty
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on conversations Peggy and Steve might have had through their relationship. [All characters are the sole property of those who hold the copyright.]
1. With Too Many Miles Between Us

**Things You Said With Too Many Miles Between Us**

* * *

The signal was full of static; Peggy could hardly make out his voice as she sat in front of the radio. But he was there and that was what mattered.

"Steve? Can you hear me?" She knew better, knew that she should use proper language, be official, but with no one but Phillips in the room, she didn't care.

"Peggy— here."

Even through the static she could tell that his voice was different, heavier. "Is something wrong?" she asked, worry that she had no right to began to creep into her chest. Was he hurt? In danger?

His answer was garbled by static— damn portable radio, she'd have to talk to Howard about it—but she managed to understand the words "Bucky" and "dead." Peggy didn't need much more than that to figure out what had happened.

She pressed the button to speak and then let it go. What on earth could she possibly say that could make losing his best friend any semblance of fine? She couldn't and she knew it.

"Peggy, you there?"

In less than a second she was speaking into the radio, "I'm here, Steve. I'm here. Are you safe?"

"Yeah." Even from hundreds of miles away, Peggy could hear the heartbreak, the pain, and she would have given anything to be able to lace her fingers through his, to lend him any sort of comfort she could offer, though she knew nothing would be enough.

"Come back, Steve," she insisted. "Safely. Please."

"Yeah."

"I mean it, Rogers. Come back. I-" What was she going to say? She loved him? She needed him? None of that would help, especially not over the radio. "Come back."

"See you soon."

Peggy wouldn't sleep until he and the rest of the team had been safely installed back at the camp, until he was back at home in her arms.


	2. When We Were The Happiest We Ever Were

**A/N:** I'm so sorry about the delay! I was whisked away on a surprise vacation and that put a crimp in the writing process. But here you go!

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are the property of their rightful owners.

* * *

 **Things You Said When We Were The Happiest We Ever Were**

"Steve, come here please!" Peggy's voice was less than patient when she called him and Steve responded quickly, pushing off the couch and moving to the closed door.

"You okay?"

"I need you to tell me the truth," Peggy announced as she pushed open the door. "How do I look?"

All Steve saw was a blur of white and his eyes darted straight to the ceiling. "Peg! Come on! I'm not supposed to see you in your dress until tomorrow. Remember?"

"No, you come on. I need your opinion."

" 's bad luck!" he insisted, staunchly refusing the temptation to look at her.

She'd only hinted at the gown Angie had convinced her to buy—a sensible blue suit was fine to go down to the courthouse but this was Captain America, and Howard Stark would be in attendance; there would be no escaping the press, so she might as well look like a bride. Steve would have thought she looked beautiful in a potato sack, but he did have to admit that his heart clenched a little at the thought of Peggy walking towards him in a wedding dress. He sort of thought it'd be nice for it to be a surprise.

"No, come on. Look!" In his peripheral vision, he could see her trying to move to where he would see her. He quickly moved with a chuckle.

"Steve!"

"Never took you for a whiner, Carter."

"Come on, Steve. Just tell me what you think." He could hear the dress rustle as she kept trying to move into his field of vision.

"Pegs, I love you, but you're acting a little like a crazy person," he laughed.

"Just look, Rogers. I don't understand why you're being so damn difficult!"

"Just trying not to jinx our marriage."

"Steve, I need you to look. You have to tell me," she insisted, a note of pleading in her voice that hadn't been there before. Almost nervous. He wondered if she was as shaky and thrilled at the thought of forever as he was. "I'm not all done up, I didn't even button all the buttons."

To resist the temptation, he turned his back to her. They had less than twenty-four hours until they were due in Central Park. Part of him wished they had agreed to the original idea of a quiet ceremony on a Monday morning down at the courthouse, but Peggy had been quick to point out that he was a public figure and the public wouldn't appreciate it— Steve had said hang what they want. But Peggy knew better than him and he suspected that secretly she wanted something a little more than a courthouse. All Steve wanted from the day was a happy bride.

It was still due to be small, though of course the press had caught wind. But Peggy had managed to keep Howard's ridiculous suggestions at bay and there would only be a few of the Commandos— Dugan had committed to coming, so had Jones and Morita— Howard, and Angie. Phillips was set to make an appearance. Only the people they cared about. He wished Bucky were there to stand up with him, but he tried not to dwell on it. He didn't want anything tinging the day with sadness. Not when it was easily going to be the happiest day of his life.

"Peggy," he tried one more time.

"Everyone will be looking," she said, breath coming shakily. "There will photographers and it's- I know it's stupid, but I just need to know if it's alright. Please, Steve."

He'd never heard her sound so unsure of herself before and that was enough to make him turn around, just like the sight of her was enough to make him feel as though he was about to have his first asthma attack since the serum.

Short lace sleeves gave way to a v neck, the lace neckline dipping to give a view of her more feminine assets. The skirt was fairly slim and only came to her just under her knees, which surprised him given the more voluminous silhouettes he had started to notice on the streets. Then again, she'd lived through the 30s and the war, and he knew just how hard the habits of rationing were to break.

To him, she looked for all the world like a goddess. And this was with her hair pinned up to create curls, without makeup, or shoes, or anything.

"So?"

"You look…"

"Yes?"

"Wow." It was the only thing he could say, shaking his head. How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

"Wow?"

Tentatively he reached out, hand coming to rest on her waist so he could tug her close. She moved into his arms with a small hum of contentment, resting her head on his shoulder. "Wow," he confirmed.

"Not too much?"

"You might make Howard's jaw drop, but you look perfect."

He could feel her body go limp, becoming more relaxed. "Perfection doesn't actually exist, you know," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Then you're doing your damnedest to prove that wrong."

"I'm sorry I made you look."

Her hair was soft against his cheek and he turned to press a kiss there. "It's okay. It'll be just as good tomorrow."

"It was stupid."

"That's marriage, right? Loving someone even when they're acting like a crazy person?"

She laughed and he felt better for hearing the sound, even if she pulled away. "Alright, Rogers, paws off the dress. I need to go take it off."

"Want some help?"

He really should have known better than to try that on her. Her gaze could only be described as withering. Steve pressed a kiss to her cheek and retreated quickly

And the next day, when he saw her all done up with a bouquet of wildflowers in hand, he knew had been wrong. Seeing her like that, walking towards him in that gorgeous dress with an easy smile and glittering eyes wasn't just as good as seeing her yesterday. It was so much better.


	3. When You Were Scared

**Disclaimer:** As always, all recognizable characters are the property of their rightful owners

* * *

 **Things You Said When You Were Scared**

The mission had all but gone to hell. The base they were attempting to infiltrate had been readier than anticipated and everything had dissolved into a chaotic frenzy of bullets.

Peggy insisted they press on and Steve agreed. At least until a sneak attack from behind put two bullets directly into her shoulder, causing her to cry out.

The pain was searing, blinding heat that clouded her vision and made the world go white around the edges. "Oh fuck," she cursed, but turned and fired her gun. Her aim was off, but her boys had her six, and Peggy pressed forward. They had to complete this mission.

"Peggy, come on," she heard Steve from behind her. Her attacker was dead on the floor now and the boys were on high alert. Her arm dangled uselessly at her side and the pain was only getting worse.

"I have to-"

"You have to get out of here, let's go." It was the most forceful she'd ever heard him and she let him yank her to cover while he radioed for help.

"You should go help…" she said faintly. The Commandos were still out there and they didn't have their fearless leader.

"I gotta stop the bleeding," he replied. "You're more important."

She'd yell at him for that if she weren't being pulled into a world consumed by nothing except white heat.

His hand put firm pressure on her shoulder blade, shooting pain straight to the very center of her brain and she cried out again. Steve covered her mouth with his other hand- was she that loud?- whispered apologies and reassurance into her ear, held her tight to his chest. She was sure his uniform was covered with her blood by now.

What was taking everyone so bloody long?

"Peg," he whispered. "C'mon, stay with me. Stay awake."

"Can't." She was sure she sounded drunk, slurred and exhausted. "Hurts."

"You gotta, babe, c'mon. Stay with me."

"Don' call me babe," she scolded him, feeling her body start to tremble. Lord, it was freezing.

"How 'bout love?" he asked, voice strangled.

"No." He was trying to keep her talking but it was getting harder.

"C'mon, Peg, please stay awake," His face buried in her neck, pressing kisses to her skin. She kept shaking in response. "Stay with me."

" 'm sorry, darling."

She awoke to yet more searing pain. She was in a cot now and Steve had her hand clasped in his. His head turned towards her when he saw her shift to get comfortable.

"Hey, stay still. You're safe," he promised.

There was silence. She didn't question him or wonder where she was. He was there and she trusted that.

"Jesus, Peg."

His hand raked through his hair and she saw a few tears fall to create water stains on his uniform pants, slumped over as he was.

"I'm sorry." As though it were somehow her fault for getting shot. But he was rumpled and messy and his eyes were red; she didn't like being the reason he looked like that.

"Jesus. Just…"

"I'm alright." She squeezed his hand, thankful he held her good one. "I'm fine."

He pulled her hand to his lips, pressed a kiss to it. Her eyes were already starting to droop again. The thought that she was probably under sedation flitted across her mind but it was pushed out by his next words. They were quiet, shaky, more a unsure than anything. "Love you."

"You're only saying that because I got shot," she mumbled, falling back slowly into that murky blackness.

Steve stood pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you," he said more firmly and she believed him. But she was out before she could even formulate a response.


End file.
